


it started with muffins

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Clint goes on baking marathons when everyone else is gone or asleep and no one knows who keeps leaving cookies and fresh bread in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with muffins

Steve isn’t too surprised by the first batch of banana nut muffins. Tony was rich and far too busy (and lazy) to cook for himself so food was often ordered in; he’d never done so with breakfast before but Steve was late for his run and there wasn’t time to think even if he’d been overly concerned. The muffins are gone when he gets home from his time with Sam and the exercise had put them out of his mind. 

It isn’t until Tony compliments him on the food that Steve decides to find out where they’d come from. “I didn’t make them.” He explained slowly, cautiously. “I don’t mind cooking for the team, but I don’t know if I could bake anything that you’d want to eat. I thought you’d ordered it in?”

“No.” Tony seemed just as confused - and admittedly a little worried, given how many times people had tried to kill him. “Bruce and I slept late; we were up till almost four. Natasha’s on a mission and Thor’s in Asgard.”

“Clint?” Steve asked, not sure why the idea was so strange. “Huh. I’ll have to write him a thank you card.”

Tony snorted, shaking his head. “Of course you will.” The disdain did not stop him from eating the cookies or brownies that waited for them on the counter the next morning.


End file.
